Anna Byrne
Anna Byrne was a member of Chapter X who defected to the Babylon Coalition. She participated in the Campaign against Fu Zedong as part of a smearing attempt against Marsha Maglio. Later that same year, she was killed by Ava Clancy during the Campaign against Black Widow. Biography Defection to Babylon Coalition Not much is known about her early life. It is known that she was a member of Chapter X, though the reason why she joined was unknown. Eventually, she defected to the Babylon Coalition, where she became a con artist and assassin. Campaign against Fu Zedong During the Campaign against Fu Zedong, she participated in an attempt to smear Marsha Maglio, the older sister of Edward Maglio, as part of a diversion operation to keep Edward from exposing Fu Zedong, a Chinese international student who was plotting to cheat on an upcoming exam. Her attempt was foiled and she was apprehended following a fistfight against Edward and his lackeys. Prison break Sometime after the 2019 school year, Anna escaped prison through unknown means. She became a wanted fugitive for much of the summer of 2019. Anna evaded the authorities for months, constantly changing her appearance to disguise herself to the world. She continued to con people during her time in hiding for the next four months. Campaign against Black Widow and death During the Campaign against Black Widow, Anna Byrne participated in an attempt to assassinate Ava Clancy and her friend Sezen Ulas on the orders of Kingfish, whose terrorist organization had formed an alliance with the Babylon Coalition. Anna attempted to gun down Ava and Sezen while they were hanging out at Grand Lake Garden, located near the Delmar Loop in St. Louis, Missouri. She was able to get the drop on Ava and Sezen, but found herself at a disadvantage when the two women ganged up on her and engaged in a savage fight; Sezen disarmed Anna, who pulled out a knife and slashed Sezen's arm, drawing blood. Ava was able to stun Anna by whacking her with a nearby stick she found on the ground. In what is considered one of the more darker moments in the Delta Verse, Ava attempted to drown Anna in the garden fountain, but changed her mind at the last minute and ended up killing her by stabbing her repeatedly in the back of the head with a knife. Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance Anna is a blonde with deep blue eyes. She is five-foot-seven and weighs about 150 lbs. She has a tattoo of a black butterfly on her left arm and a tattoo of a dragon on her left thigh. Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities *'Master martial artist': She was shown to be quite proficient with hand-to-hand combat, able to hold her own against Edward, and even Ava Clancy before meeting her demise at the latter's hands. *'Con artist': During her time on the run from authorities, Anna successfully defrauded an unkown number of victims. Trivia *Anna's death at the hands of Ava Clancy is a homage to the TV series Sons of Anarchy. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased